Dream of a cellreally!
by Clarice-Starling1
Summary: This may sound a little...sick but here goes.....
1. Default Chapter

This is a dream I had the other day at about 7:45am! Hope you find it amusing, I did!  
  
I sat on the cold, hard floor chatting to my friend. I think her name was Clarise but I was the Clarice from the movie. Hannibal Lector sat on the one bed in the cell. There were several other people in the room with us. One of the security guards had locked the door so we couldn't get out. A woman came to the window on the door and peered in. She had blonde hair, which had the texture of straw and too much make up. She didn't look the full shilling so the guard let her come in.  
"Where is my hunk of an ex husband then?" She ran over to Hannibal who had just given me a cuddle and grabbed him. He didn't struggle so I moved away and sat with Clarise who was crying a little. I think she was one of those sentimental characters you always find in dreams. Anyway, this blonde bimbo was kissing the face of Hannibal until Clarise spoke up.  
"Uh, guys? This isn't the type of behaviour you show to a sixteen year old." (I'll remind you that I was the movie Clarice in this dream!)  
"For God's sake she's not half her age." Blonde bimbo snapped. I just sat there, nearly crying.   
Later in the dream, when Hannibal had, had a row with his ex he threw her out and came over to me. I thought he was going to kiss me but he just lay on the floor beside the bed. He pulled me on top of him, and gave me a quick hug before pushing me to the other side of him. I was still a bit miffed so he put his arm round me, then I woke up to just being boring old real-life me.  
  
Reviews of this dream are welcome yet illogical! 


	2. Cinema

I had another strange dream about our favourite cannibal.  
  
  
  
I was at the cinema with my friends and they had all gone off with lads. My male friends, were talking to me but then they went off with other girls, which I thought was really odd as one of them, has not ever had a proper relationship, that I know of. The other lad has just been used by girls but never seemed to mind.  
I was feeling so lonely, sitting by myself. This guy came over, he was a lot older than I was but he was exceptionally nice and knew exactly how I felt. I eventually got up the courage to ask him his name, and he revealed that he was.... you guessed it Hannibal Lecter!  
He told me that he was staying at the hotel by the cinema, and that I could hang out with him anytime. I said he could come over to my house as my friends were already staying over for the night. He was a bit unsure, as most of my friends are girls but they were all bringing their new boyfriends with them so it was OK.  
When we all got ready to go back to my house, Hannibal paid for a taxi for just him and me. He was so sweet.  
My friends all wanted a private talk with me when we got back, I thought they would call Hannibal a pervert but they were cool about him.  
I was really embarrassed because I didn't have a spare sleeping bag or blanket so Hannibal had to get in with me.   
I woke up just as I was nodding off in the dream.  
  
  
  
Scary or what? I told my friends and they burst out laughing. 


	3. The recent yet strange event of the unco...

Had another dream about Hannibal!  
  
In my dream I was at school (bleccch!), and my asshole ex was spreading crap about me. The teachers were also giving me loads of grief. Anyway, I'm getting bored with writing the dream this way so I'll write it as a story.  
  
It was a cold day at school. The brown/grey brick buildings looked even more depressing as I approached B block. I could see the ugly face of my ex. He was standing with his friends, whispering stuff about me. I just ignored him, because I don't care what he or anyone else thinks of me. When I got so bored standing waiting for my friends I decided to walk round to B Hall, which is around the other side of the block. A group of people started calling me names and throwing things but I tried to walk away. I was feeling fed up because my parents had, had a go at me. Everything was getting so bad later that morning that I started running to the toilets so I could have a good cry. I was almost there, when I felt a hand on my shoulder; stopping me. I turned to see who it was. Just Miss Pendlebury or Penders, as we call her. "What's the matter? How dare you run?" I just looked away and pulled free. She tried to follow me into the toilets so I ran to the Drama block. She couldn't find me, where I was hidden in the studio. I was feeling so stressed, I just burst into tears. "Are you OK?" A voice sounded near and an arm came round my waist. I knew it was Hannibal Lecter. I was about to tell him everything when I woke up.  
  
I have really weird dreams, some are cool though, like the one about the fairground where Clarice and I had to find our way out of a freaky haunted house..Maybe I'll post it sometime! 


	4. Hallucinations can be a little strange

Disclaimer: I can't help what I dream or hallucinate about so :P.  
  
I had this little hallucination so I'll write it as a story.  
  
Early in the morning about five, the birds are singing loudly telling everyone to get up but I know it's way too early. The room is dark enough to know I should go back to sleep but just as I close my eyes I see a dark figure coming towards my bed. I can't sit up, but I feel tense. He sits on my bed and strokes my hair telling me to rest. As he bends forward to give my cheek a kiss I see from his features that it's Hannibal. I let him cuddle me until I fall asleep and that's when the dream occurs.  
I'm lying in bed, but it's very cold. I huddle up into a ball to keep warm. Suddenly he is lying with me, keeping me warm by wrapping his arms round me and telling me that he loves me. He'll take me anywhere I want to go. The only thing I know is that I'll go anywhere with him as long as there's no one else to hurt us.  
I woke up the next day with a cold so I had to stay off school for three days. 


End file.
